Kattegat
Kattegat is used to refer to the village (and its kingdom), located on the shores of a fjord in southern of Scandinavian Peninsula, near Ragnar Lothbrok's land where he used to reside with his family. Geographical Description The Kattegat (Danish: ˈkʰad̥əɡ̊ad̥) or Kattegatt (Swedish: ˈkatːəˈɡatː) is a 30,000 km2 sea area bounded by the Jutlandic peninsula in the west, the Danish straits islands of Denmark to the south and the provinces of Västergötland, Scania, Halland and Bohuslän in Sweden in the east. The Baltic Sea drains into the Kattegat through the Danish Straits. The sea area is a continuation of the Skagerrak and may be seen as a bay of the Baltic Sea or the North Sea or, as in traditional Scandinavian usage, neither of these. History Kattegat is where Earl Haraldson resides, and the geographic center of his power. Events like the Thing and other meetings among the Vikings are held in Kattegat, and it's also the center of commerce for the area, especially considering its location on a fjord and access to sea travel. Farmers like Ragnar, and producers of various goods, would rely on a village like Kattegat as the primary market by which to sell their goods. Later, after Haraldson is slain in single combat by Ragnar, the Lothbrok family abandons their farm, which has been put to the torch by the earl's henchmen, and relocates to Kattegat where Ragnar rules as the new earl. As Ragnar rises in status Kattegat becomes the seat of his power and the center of his lands. His numerous raids bring much wealth to the town, though it also suffers through several battles. Over time it is shown to expand several times over. In the first episode of season four Kattegat has expanded to fill the valley of the fjord and now is able to host the many ships fresh back from the raid on Paris. The wealth of the City pours into Kattegat and feeds the flourishing trade. Description The current king of Kattegat is the curious man King Ragnar. The heir of the kingdom is the Prince Bjorn. The court of Kattegat is composed: * King Ragnar; * Queen Aslaug; * Prince Bjorn; * Prince Ubbe; * Prince Hvitserk; * Prince Sigurd; * Prince Ivar; * Princesse Siggy; * Floki; * Helga; * Torvi; * The Seer; * Elisef. Former members of the court: * Rollo; * Lagertha. Former dead members of the court: * Earl Haraldson †; * Siggy †; * Thyri †; * Gyda †; * Athelstan †; * Torstein †; * Arne †; * Leif †; * Erik †; * Kauko †; * Knut †; * Svein †; * Angrboda †. * Yidu †; Succession List of ruler of Earldom of Kattegat: * Earl Haraldson †; * Earl Ragnar Lothbrok. List of ruler Kingdom of Kattegat: * King Horik †; * King Ragnar Lothbrok. Trivia * The name Kattegat is an anachronism, as the name means "cat hole" in the Dutch language. A possible name for the sea region in contemporary times, as suggested in the Knytlinga Saga, may have been Jotlandshaf (Jutland Sea). * Today Kattegat is the strait between Denmark and Sweden. * The tie-in book The World of Vikings confirms that Kattegat is located in Norway. Since Preikestolen is featured in the show, the village might be located in the Rygjafylki/Rogaland-district, home to the Norweigan tribe of the Rygir. * Kattegat is filmed on location Co. Wicklow, Ireland. Category:Locations